


(Спать) На Дне

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark-ish, Hallucinations, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро приезжает восстанавливать заброшенный родовой особняк. Старый город, живописная природа и ни души вокруг... Но в викторианском поместье не так пусто, как может показаться на первый взгляд.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного чтения! Если работа вам понравилась, я буду очень рада комментариям ♥

Машина с неприятным скрипом подпрыгнула на очередной кочке. Неро кинул обреченный взгляд на стрелку спидометра и снизил скорость. По сравнению с этим, дорога до самого городка была ещё очень даже ничего, но теперь приходилось терпеть и трястись по ухабам.

Неожиданное наследство в богом забытом городе свалилось на Неро и его немногочисленную семью как снег на голову. Странно было, что кому-то вообще понадобилось искать новых хозяев старому заброшенному особняку у чёрта на рогах, но письмо с уведомлением о вступлении в права было настоящим, а красная печать на архивных выписках - тем более. Его отец с дядей согласились моментально, благо их семейный бизнес был связан как раз со строительством.

Неро сильно подозревал, что Данте повелся на такое наследство не столько из-за внезапно вспыхнувшей в нём любви к старине, сколько ради денег, которые можно было выручить за полностью восстановленное поместье. Зато Вергилий ходил злой как волк, страшно недовольный тем, что старик Спарда утаил от них сам факт существования этого дома. В то, что тот и сам мог просто не знать, верилось с трудом. 

На поверку особняк оказался достаточно большим, но слишком уж запущенным: в их первый визит, когда они втроём приехали подписывать бумаги, Неро пришёл в ужас от состояния стен и правого крыла, в частности. Работы намечалось невпроворот: сам дом в два этажа, незаметный домик за деревьями, видимо, для прислуги. Плюс, огромный сад с древним рассыпающимся в песок фонтаном посередине, яблони, вишни, маленькое семейное кладбище ближе к лесу и ещё много чего интересного.

Вергилий осматривал свои новые владения с невероятно довольным и вдохновленным видом, было очень заметно, что ему не терпелось начать приводить всё это богатство в порядок. Данте следовал немного позади, двигая губами и что-то сосредоточено высчитывая в уме. Сам Неро провел больше времени внутри, заглядывая в комнаты и мрачнея сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой. 

И потому он был не в восторге, когда обязанность контролировать восстановление дома упала на него. На тот момент он уже занимался одним важным проектом на работе, на горизонте наклёвывалась ещё парочка, и променять всё это на восстановление здания, практически стоящего в руинах, как ему казалось тогда, было по меньшей мере несправедливо и обидно. Но в ответ ему разъяснили, что в семейном бизнесе он был никем и звали его пока никак, и что реставрация - это точно такой же проект, как и все остальные, а потому права отказаться ему никто не давал. Данте и вовсе прямым текстом сказал, чтобы он поезжал и не жаловался, а сам как-то тихо и незаметно прибрал его проекты себе.

В какой-то момент Неро хотелось устроить отцу и сволочному дядюшке скандал, но потом Вергилий всё-таки сжалился над ним и приставил ему в помощь Нико. У старой подруги и сокурсницы, с которой они уже не раз работали вместе, опыта именно с подобными зданиями было заметно больше, а уж в тонком и скрупулёзном деле реставрации ей вообще не было равных. Сама Нико согласилась на всю эту авантюру с такой лёгкостью, что Неро оставалось только гадать, сколько денег пообещал ей Данте.

Но Неро всё равно не упустил шанса переораться со всей роднёй перед самым отъездом. 

Сборы тоже прошли сумбурно и торопливо. Основные работы начались ещё за неделю до его приезда, всё благодаря Нико. Дорогу в непосредственной близости от дома немного расчистили и выровняли, машина проехала без каких-либо проблем. Деревья, которые росли чересчур близко к потемневшей от времени кирпичной ограде уже успели срубить и вывести прочь.

Работы в самом поместье было решено начать с правого крыла, отчасти потому что Нико очень беспокоила одна из внешних стен, которая грозила обрушиться в любой момент. Левое крыло оказалось более-менее пригодно для жизни, кое-где даже сохранились пошловатые фрески и полированный дубовый паркет. Последний проваливался у самых стен и нещадно громко скрипел под ногами, но Неро решил попытаться и оставить его на своём месте. А ещё там уже была канализация, примитивная и не то чтобы очень надёжная, но сам факт не мог не радовать.

Старая женщина, следившая за особняком последние лет тридцать, по счастью, не решилась совсем уж открыто распродавать мебель, подсвечники и прочее безусловно ценное убранство поместья, чему приходилось только радоваться. Комната, которую Неро выбрал для себя ещё в первый свой приезд, находилась ровно над библиотекой, в шкафу у стены был спрятан тайный ход с лестницей: кто-то из его достопочтенных предков то ли настолько любил читать, то ли просто предпочитал иметь запасной вариант для побега. 

Так или иначе, архитекторскую задумку Неро оценил, и на всякий случай сразу попросил проверить дом на другие потайные и черные ходы. Кто знает, что там могло развестись за сотню лет, бережёного бог бережёт.

Куда меньше энтузиазма у него вызвал огромный заросший сад за домом, вот уж где непременно придётся выложить целое состояние. Он даже подумывал попросить Нико по-тихому вырубить деревья и разровнять всё, что только можно, чтобы потом положить туда симпатичный и куда менее затратный газон, но стоило ему только заикнуться об этом перед отцом, как тот красноречиво сверкнул глазами и ограничился сухим "нет".

\- Ну ты сам подумай, - утешающе хлопал его по плечу Данте, который, ублюдок такой, даже и не попытался помочь ему переубедить отца. - Там же столько пространства, сторона солнечная, сад выйдет хоть куда. Да, дорого, да, по времени затратно, но ты представь, сколько за один этот сад дадут инвесторы.

В ответ Неро только хмурился и невпопад кивал.

Данте был прав, но восстанавливать старый сад и правда пришлось бы долго. Нико его мнение разделяла, но решению Вергилия не удивилась ничуть и только пожала плечами.

\- У меня есть ребята, которые и не такое могут, - флегматично сообщила она, внимательно рассматривая приблизительный план заднего двора. - Любой каприз за ваши деньги. А вот тут в центре что было?

Неро бросил короткий взгляд на схемы.

\- Это фонтан, большой, конечно, но я понятия не имею, стоит ли его восстанавливать. Раньше там были природные ключи, сейчас вода ушла вниз.

\- Да господи, беда какая, - отмахнулась Нико, подписав фонтан карандашом. - Копнём поглубже и снова всё появится. Там есть где-нибудь колодец рядом?

\- Здесь, - Неро указал на скромный кружок в верхнем левом углу плана. - Но там, говорят, тоже сухо.

Он удивился, что какие-то планы поместья вообще сохранились, а совсем уж невероятной находкой стали черно-белые фотографии и пожелтевшие газетные вырезки, которые он каким-то чудом нашёл на местных форумах. Вергилий его находку воспринял с тихим благоговением и отправил в разработку почти сразу же.

Неро выбрал симпатичное место и припарковался неподалёку от входа. Где уже стоял очень знакомый фургон. Нужно было затащить наверх чемодан, но вначале он решил оглядеться.

Нико обнаружилась в саду, уже в рабочей желтой робе и перчатках, но пока, слава богу, без каски. Она в гордом одиночестве сосредоточенно раскачивала врытый в землю деревянный столбик, и даже не сразу услышала его шаги.

\- Работаем? - поинтересовался он, усмехнувшись, когда та подпрыгнула на месте и прыжком же развернулась к нему лицом.

\- Здрасте, - Нико отстала от несчастного столбика и разулыбалась во все зубы. - Работаем-работаем. Господин-хозяин приехать изволил, значит.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - попросил её Неро.

\- Надо-надо, - сочувственно покивала она. - Мы тут застряли минимум на полгода, насколько я могу судить. Потом как-то что-то можно перепоручить кому-то, а пока...

Она неопределённо обвела рукой дом и сад и закончила:

\- А пока пиздец.

***

Нико проводила его на крошечную кухню на первом этаже, переделанную, вероятно, из бывшей кладовки. Крашеные стены, старая эмалированная раковина, небольшое окошко под потолком, низкий столик, ещё более низкие стулья на коротких ножках. Единственной современной деталью был блистательно-белый холодильник. Неро подошёл ближе и ради интереса заглянул внутрь, приятно удивившись.

\- Да ты прямо всё предусмотрела? - проговорил он, рассматривая всё то съестное, что поместилось на многочисленные полки.

\- Это не я, - Нико поднялась на цыпочки и открыла круглое окошко настежь, хлопая себя по карманам. - Бывшая владелица приходила за вещами, напомнила. Она, кстати, альбом оставила. Очень занимательно, он у меня в отеле лежит, я тебе принесу.

\- Что за альбом? - рассеянно переспросил он, доставая бутылку молока.

\- Ой, там целое сокровище, я зачитывалась, - она вынула пачку сигарет, и неторопливо закурила. - Помнишь, ты старые архивные фотки показывал? Так там ещё больше, даже совсем старые какие-то, жалко, без подписи. Статьи разные.

\- Тебе обязательно именно здесь курить?

\- Да будто бы я тебе мешаю, - отмахнулась Нико.

Они немного постояли молча, Неро пил молоко, прислушиваясь к шуму листьев снаружи.

\- Не боишься один оставаться сегодня? - спросила Нико, раздавив сигарету прямо о стену.

\- Да нет, - он пожал плечами, закручивая крышку. - Природа, пыль, никого нет. Красота.

\- Не знаю, всё равно жутковато, кладбище, вон...

Неро чуть склонил голову, иронично уставившись на Нико.

\- Это с каких таких пор ты у нас боишься призраков?

\- Да ну тебя, - несерьезно фыркнула Нико. - Это же классический вариант ужастика. Старое викторианское поместье и призрак девственницы на чердаке.

\- Нет уж, - сказал Неро, представив на секунду это безобразие в красках. - Никаких девственниц.

\- Ну, на нет и суда нет, - Нико подошла вплотную, чересчур сильно хлопнув его по спине. - Короче, обживайся, отдыхай, мы тут надолго. Я в отель, завтра привезу ребят и будем думать.

\- Спасибо, - искренне ответил он.

Проводив Нико, он устало потянулся и всё-таки вытащил из багажника машины чемодан и с некоторым трудом затащил его наверх по старой парадной лестнице, свою комнату он нашел только со второй попытки.

Неро облегчённо вздохнул, поняв, что комнату явно прибрали и тоже подготовили к его приезду: старую мебель вынесли, пыль вытерли, у стен стояли самые обычные стол с кроватью. Он аккуратно поставил чемодан в угол, проверил время на телефоне и выглянул из окна, выходившего в аккурат на сад. Солнце всё ещё светило достаточно ярко, но через пару часов точно будет темно. Он с сомнением посмотрел на застеленную кровать. Ему не сколько хотелось спать, сколько полежать с закрытыми глазами и немного отойти от дороги. 

Он наскоро набрал сообщение Данте, потом стянул с себя куртку и всё же улёгся на постель, прямо поверх одеяла. Сон навалился на него внезапно и тяжело, глаза закрылись сами собой, и спустя пару минут он уже не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг.

***

Неро проснулся рывком, совершенно уставшим и разбитым, в горле пересохло настолько, что даже дышать было неприятно. Он вздохнул и попытался нащупать свою сумку в темноте, но та не находилась и ему всё-таки пришлось открыть глаза. 

Неяркий лунный свет белым пятном падал на стену над его головой, в комнате было достаточно светло, чтобы спокойно видеть в темноте. Он приподнялся и глянул на мобильный, яркий экран моментально его ослепил.

Ровно три часа ночи.

Неро неуклюже поднялся с постели и пошагал к столу, где стояла полупустая бутылка с водой. Он осушил её за считанные секунды, вытерев мокрый рот тыльной стороной руки. После этого неприятное давление в висках немного унялось, но его по-прежнему подташнивало и возвращаться в постель сразу он не решился. Неро уселся за столом с мобильником, повернувшись к окну. 

Смотреть наружу было немного жутко: освещения вокруг дома пока не установили, и в итоге заросший сад, живописный при дневном свете, превращался в сплошную чёрную кляксу ночью. Но лунный свет всё же делал свое дело и из темноты выделялся хотя бы фонтан.

Неро просматривал новости, то и дело утомлённо потирая затёкшую шею. Можно было бы спуститься вниз и принять душ, но сначала нужно было запариться и включить бойлер, чтобы нагреть воду, и Неро было откровенно лень. Через приоткрытые оконные ставни с едва слышным свистом проходил свежий ночной воздух, громко стрекотали сверчки, в деревьях неподалёку обрывисто вскрикивали птицы. Беспокойство постепенно отходило на второй план.

Вскоре Неро расслабился насколько, что его опять начало клонить в сон. Этому желанию он решил не сопротивляться. Он медленно встал и подошел к окну, затем от души зевнул и потянулся, крепко зажмурившись, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные мушки.

А потом он открыл глаза и чуть не поседел.

На краю фонтана, выступающей из черноты белой громадиной, кто-то сидел. 

Неро тут же стало плохо. Ещё секунду назад там никого не было. Он моргнул. Ещё раз. Тёмная, скрюченная в три погибели фигура от этого не исчезла.

Он вцепился в оконную раму, судорожно соображая, что делать дальше. Местные? До ближайших соседей пятнадцать минут на машине, какого чёрта. Лучше бы он последовал примеру Нико и остановился в отеле. У него был пистолет, да, но он оставил его в машине. Территория частная, кто бы сунулся сюда посреди ночи?

Вопрос был риторический. Фигура двинулась, вместе с ней подскочил и Неро. А потом фигура подняла условную голову и у неё появилось лицо. Белое пятно на белом фоне, Неро не мог рассмотреть как следует, но по спине почему-то забегали мурашки. Его заметили.

Человек, кем бы он ни был, выпрямился и поднялся на ноги, всё ещё глядя, судя по всему, прямо на него. Длилось это буквально несколько секунд, но сердце у Неро в груди успело заколотиться так, будто через него пропускали электрический ток. А потом фигура согнулась снова и шатающейся походкой поковыляла куда-то в сторону леса. 

Когда та наконец скрылась из виду, Неро шагнул назад и тяжело опустился на стул, на лбу медленно остывал выступивший пот. Его всё ещё потряхивало, остатки сна сошли на нет.

\- Перспективы, - сплюнул он. - Природа. Пошёл ты, Данте.


	2. Chapter 2

_Желтые кости выглядели точно так же, как и днём, темная земля и многочисленные белая сетка корней в ней. Пустые глазницы, две условные ладони на столь же условном животе. На голове виднелись свалявшиеся остатки тёмных волос._

_\- Нравится? - раздался тихий голос у него за спиной._

***

На первых порах и жить, и работать в чёртовом имении оказалось откровенно тяжело.

В ту ночь полиция наотрез отказалась приезжать на вызов. Выслушав нервные объяснения, дежурный диспетчер посоветовал скачать и распечатать бланк заявления с местного сайта, заполнить его синей шариковой ручкой и занести в участок на следующее утро, окно номер два. Желательно до обеда.

Наутро вместо бланка в участок собственнолично занеслась Нико. Местные копы, не устоявшие перед запредельными уровнями её пассивной агрессивности и юридической подкованности, моментально прониклись всей серьёзностью ситуации,и к вечеру всё-таки удосужились заехать на строительную площадку.

Особого результата это не дало: Неро то и дело просыпался среди ночи, мучительно прислушиваясь к плотной тишине за окном и выглядывая в окно. Новоустановленные камеры и сигнализация, успокаивали совесть, но не растревоженные нервы.

Работа шла неудовлетворительно медленно. Со старой документацией в местных архивах оказалось не густо, однако фото, по которым можно было работать с интерьерами, в итоге нашлись. 

После нескольких напоминаний Нико привезла ему альбом с фотографиями, оставшийся от предыдущей хозяйки. Тот выглядел откровенно плачевно: корешок разваливался прямо в руках, темно-зелёная бархатная обложка казалась настолько ветхой, что даже прикасаться к ней лишний раз было неуютно.

Неро рассматривал каждую чёрно-белую фотографию долго и внимательно. Отчасти потому, что ему хотелось составить хотя бы приблизительный облик дома тех времён, благо интерьерных фото набиралось достаточно. А ещё, - чтобы отвлечь голову чем-то насущным.

Большая часть его предполагаемых родственников угадывалась достаточно легко - светлые волосы, ещё более светлые глаза, высокий рост. Одни и те же лица, снимок за снимком, большей частью - без подписей. Неро перелистывал картонные страницы, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы снять очередное фото на телефон и переслать отцу. Или Данте. 

Последний звонил и справлялся о его самочувствии каждый день, в перерывах между бесконечными сверками материалов с документами, и на редкость терпеливо выслушивал его ворчание, то и дело прихмыкивая.

\- Во-первых, можно тупо нанять охрану, - флегматично предложил он примерно к пятнице. - А во-вторых, если хочешь, хоть завтра сварим тебе двухметровый железный забор. Для полного спокойствия.

Неро не выдержал и сбросил вызов. Пару минут он раздражённо побуравил взглядом ни в чём не повинный телефон. А потом неохотно набрал Данте снова. 

Тот ответил, к его чести, практически сразу.

\- Прямо посреди леса, - кивнул самому себе Неро. - Без согласования. Через ёбаный сад и фонтан.

\- Да без проблем, - Данте не поддался на провокацию, в голосе проскользнула его фирменная насмешливая интонация. - Было бы желание. Но, знаешь, мне почему-то кажется, что тебе хватит и ружья. Собаку заведи, если совсем донимает, я не знаю, что ещё посоветовать. 

\- Собаку... - он вздохнул. Ну да, именно живности ему не доставало для полного счастья. - Я подумаю.

***

Расстраиваться из-за постоянно увеличивающейся сметы Неро перестал тогда, когда поместье подбросило ему очередной неприятный сюрприз в виде плесени за фальш-стеной в основном обеденном зале, из-за чего бесценную дубовую обшивку пришлось выламывать как дешёвую фанеру.

\- Неро! - окликнула его Нико, которая в тот момент следила за тем, чтобы процесс шёл аккуратно и безболезненно для остального убранства. - Подойди на секунду.

Он подошёл. А потом брезгливо вздрогнул, осознав, что именно выпало на паркет из-под обшивки. Человеческие волосы разной длины и цветов, аккуратно уложенные внизу, у пола.

\- Ага, - выговорила Нико, соглашаясь с его невербальной реакцией. - Чё за?

\- Без понятия, - ответил Неро, не решаясь присесть и рассмотреть поближе. - Семейный тайник?

\- Коллекция, блять, бабочек. Так, - она выпрямилась, обращаясь уже к рабочим, замершим у неё за спиной. - Всё это безобразие убрать и закопать в саду.

\- Поглубже, - мрачно добавил Неро. А потом подумал про деда. И о том, как мастерски он столько лет увиливал от того, чтобы унаследовать этот чёртов дом.

Спарда, старый пройдоха, определённо что-то знал. 

***

Второй подарок дом преподнёс ближе к выходным.

На чёртову кошку он чуть не наступил, спускаясь на утреннюю пробежку. Мертвое тельце лежало в аккурат на последней ступени, черная шерсть была перепачкана темной кровью, будто кто-то извалял бедное животное в ней нарочно, а потом аккуратно уложил на крыльцо.

Неро простоял над кошкой минуту, расстраиваясь и пытаясь понять, что тут вообще случилось. Никакого ошейника он так и не нашёл.

Пробежке, понятное дело, пришлось сказать решительно физкультурное "не сегодня".

Когда он вернулся к себе в комнату, чтобы просмотреть записи с камер, его слегка потряхивало. Поиск нужного ракурса занял едва ли не больше времени, чем просмотр самого видео. Промотав до момента, когда кошка появилась на крыльце, Неро потёр виски, глубоко задумавшись.

После некоторых сомнений он всё же завернул несчастную кошку в первый попавшийся пластиковый пакет, наскоро выкопал небольшую яму в стороне от дороги к дому, засыпал её землёй и потоптался сверху. Воспринимать увиденное от этого легче не стало. 

Трудно было объяснить, почему животное, появившееся откуда-то из темноты, сначала так упорно хромало до ступеней, а добравшись до них, решило сразу помереть.

Уже к обеду кто-то из рабочих просто прикрыл темные пятна на ступенях газетами.

***

Спустя пару ночей ебаная кошка вернулась.

***

Ну хорошо, допустим, у Неро не было ни единого доказательства тому, что кошка, которую он нашёл в кухне на первом этаже, спустившись одним вечером за чаем, была той же, которую он закопал у дороги.

Эта кошка тоже была большая и чёрная. Самая настоящая и, несомненно, живая.

Завидев его, она спрыгнула со стола и деловито подобралась ближе, отираясь о его ноги с раскатистым мурчанием.

Неро ещё никогда не был так близок к осознанию того, что он, должно быть, просто-напросто свихнулся. Неизвестно откуда взявшееся фарфоровое блюдце с остатками чего-то съестного на полу недвусмысленно подталкивало именно к такому выводу. 

Он наклонился и рассеянно погладил кошку по крупной, пушистой голове. Та будто бы только этого и ждала, лениво жмурясь и изворачиваясь под ладонью.

На следующий день камеры наблюдения установили и внутри дома тоже. 

***

Расписной потолок в гостиной на втором этаже раздражал и его, и Нико одним своим существованием. Но если та отказалась работать с побледневшими рисунками практически сразу, то Неро вперед подгонял злостный и азартный интерес.

Опыта у него было маловато, но желания - через край.

Заниматься реставрацией самостоятельно он не решался, а Мэри, единственный человек, который смог бы внятно объяснить, с какой стороны подойти к этому чёртову потолку, была занята в другом проекте. Но Неро не сдавался.

После того, когда счёт настойчивых писем перевалил за вторую дюжину, Вергилий удосужился позвонить ему лично.

\- Я не собираюсь отрывать Мэри от работы из-за одной-единственной росписи, - сухо сообщил он, не поздоровавшись. - Могу прислать её отца, если тебе срочно.

\- И тебе привет, пап, - подчёркнуто дружелюбно отозвался Неро и подавил вздох. - Спасибо, не надо.

Тот помолчал в трубку. Доброжелательный тон собеседников в разговоре всегда заставал отца врасплох.

С возрастом искренне злиться на Вергилия становилось всё труднее, а скандалить всерьез - и вовсе казалось бессмысленным. Особенно когда Неро начал понимать, что тот не отыгрывался на нём исключительно из-за собственной вредности, а в принципе не умел общаться с окружающими по-человечески.

\- Здравствуй, - в конце концов невпопад выдавил тот. А потом добавил. - Я передам Данте, чтобы он подыскал специалиста, только ради бога, не засоряй больше корпоративную почту.

\- Я могу хотя бы снять первый слой? Чтобы посмотреть, что там за краска? - уточнил Неро. Ждать, пока Данте откопает ему реставратора, нужно было долго, руки же чесались начать работу здесь и сейчас.

\- Там всё пожелтело сильно, я помню. Явно же, что масляная.

\- Мне нужно знать точный состав.

\- Снимай, - заметно поскучневшим тоном разрешил Вергилий. - Но издержки полностью на тебе.

***

Работать, лёжа на спине, было достаточно муторно, но оно стоило того. Неро пришлось напялить и защитные очки, и маску, поскольку нужный растворитель вонял так, что уже через пару минут работы начинала кружиться голова.

А ещё этот запах не нравился _кошке_.

Её будто ветром сдуло, стоило ему только открыть бутылку с раствором. 

С одной стороны, это позволило Неро хоть немного разгрузить голову от тяжелых мыслей. А с другой - появлялись всё новые вопросы, на которые он предпочитал не отвечать даже самому себе.

Время от времени Нико заходила проверить, чем и как он занимался, но всё равно старалась не отвлекать слишком часто. В реставрации таких потолков она понимала ничуть не больше него, но вот стоимость готовой работы знала отлично.

Наушники позволяли отсечь большую часть строительного шума и сосредоточиться на потолке. И, к его пущей радости, верхний слой из жира и пыли отходил сравнительно легко. Поэтому, даже с учётом того, что приходилось постоянно делать короткие перерывы, чтобы подышать чистым воздухом, он справлялся достаточно быстро. 

Он как раз подбирался к небольшому куску потускневшей золочёной росписи вокруг люстры, когда посреди комнаты вдруг раздался незнакомый голос, негромкий, но ясный:

\- Люстра держится на честном слове, - спокойно предупредили его откуда-то снизу. - Тронешь - упадёт и раздавит.

Неро тут же подскочил, вынул один наушник и торопливо перевернулся, глядя сверху вниз, но в комнате было пусто.

Твою мать.

\- Нико! - позвал он, пытаясь перекричать шум и очень надеясь, что та хотя бы работала в доме, а не снаружи.

\- Что такое? - недовольно отозвалась она откуда-то из коридора, к его облегчению.

\- Можно тебя на пару секунд?

\- Если только на пару.

\- Пожалуйста.

Оказавшись в комнате, она коротко и удовлетворённо присвистнула. 

\- К выходным закончишь, я посмотрю, - протянула Нико, задрав голову и обходя комнату кругом. - А около люстры что? Решил на потом оставить?

\- Не знаю, - признался он, осторожно перекатившись на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Нико. - Тут сейчас был кто-то из твоих ребят?

Она пожала плечами.

\- Все мои - в саду, фонтанную помпу смотрим. А что такое?

\- Боже. Так. Неважно, - он отвёл взгляд, когда Нико прищурилась, внимательно глядя уже именно на него. Ну не показалось же? Надо будет снова проверить камеры. Он моргнул и показал пальцем на люстру. - Слушай, тут какое дело. Мне не нравятся вот те трещины у основания, там, где должен быть крюк, видишь?

\- Не вижу. Погоди.

Нико подтащила стул к центру комнаты и встала сверху, присматриваясь внимательнее.

\- Блять! - воскликнула она через секунд десять, наконец что-то для себя высмотрев, затем поспешно спрыгнула со стула. Неро от неожиданности дёрнулся и приподнялся на локте.

\- Что там такое?

\- Пиздец там полный, крюк вылез наполовину! Как только просмотрели! Так, слезай со своих снастей немедленно, я сейчас пришлю ребят.

Он коротко выругался и кое-как спустился на пол. Руки мелко и нехорошо подрагивали.

***

Человек на видео исчезал ровно в ту секунду, когда Нико переступала порог комнаты.

Неро напряжённо потёр нос тыльной стороной руки, перемотал запись на десять секунд назад и снова нажал на PLAY. Кошка под столом потёрлась о его ноги и улеглась на ступни, там же.

Просмотреть запись он догадался только к вечеру, когда люстру удалось относительно аккуратно снять с полусгнившего крюка и перенести в другую комнату. Как та продержалась на месте до сих пор, не падая, - оставалось загадкой.

Как и то, какого хера прямо сейчас происходило на экране.

Человек, стоявший к камере спиной, поворачивался и смотрел вверх. Неро видел смутно знакомое лицо, которое не раз встречалось ему на фотографиях в темно-зелёном альбоме, видел, как двигались тонкие губы. Он прокручивал в голове услышанный днём голос, короткое предупреждение, сопоставляя каждый звук по слогам.

Гость успевал оглянуться на дверь, раз за разом растворяясь в воздухе секундой позже. Точно так же в голове у Неро таяли последние надежды на реальное и правдоподобное объяснение увиденному.

Уже перед сном он снова засел за ноутбук, переслал отрывок с нужным моментом себе на телефон и, подумав, стёр запись с той самой камеры.

Заснуть той ночью ему удалось не сразу, но сам сон отчего-то был глубокий и спокойный.


End file.
